User talk:WhtRbbt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Earth Eternal Reborn Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Races page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Foxxpaw Ruath (Talk) 08:07, August 7, 2011 Re: Couple of questions :WhtRbbt, :The original plan for the EE Wiki site was to archive all the original SPM releases. After starting that, I did note that there were a couple things that I was unable to do without removing the original file or overwriting it without adding extensive tagging to the new uploads (and that would just make things all that much more confusing for everyone editing the pages). :Instead of having to go over the entire wiki again, I decided to start from scratch for Earth Eternal Reborn, seeing as how a lot of it was changed and there are some new features that we'll also have to include, amongst other things. Basically, the original EE Wiki site will eventually be completed with what limited information we have left on the original game and archived in memory of Sparkplay's original release of Earth Eternal. :As for a member list, there are currently only two of us on this particular wiki, though I do believe that you may have been unable to register the name you wanted because you may already have a wikia account (Which you can also use to log into this wiki) or someone else has the same name on one of the wiki sites. :Foxxpaw Ruath 20:54, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: About Races :WhtRbbt, :It all looks good. I agree on waiting until the lore is re-released for any changes. The pictures look good. Gives them a bit of a background too, which is nice. I do have one favor to ask though; would it be possible for you to save images as a .png file instead of jpg? If not, that's okay. I just noted that png files typically look better than jpg. Just for future reference. ::WhtRbbt, ::Thanks a bunch for all your help, it makes things a little easier for me to keep up with. ::An img of both male and female character models would be excellent! Thanks for taking all these pictures, it really does add to the pages :) Foxxpaw Ruath 22:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Quest Details/Page Info There are a few pages you can look at to get a little more information on the templates that I've used for the quests and whatnot. When you do happen to add information to a quest, the top table that is up there is the template. Pretty self explanitory when you edit it. As for the Summary under the journal entry, it's the text that appears in the main box when you open up your quest journal. The journal will usually change the summary text once the quest objective(s) have been completed, so something like; *travel to the battlefield to the north and kill the two avalonian captains. *talk to the captain at the militia house. will do the trick. I used bullets to mark the changes in the journal text for before and after the objective(s) have been completed. Take a look at the Template:Quest and Template:M pages for more info. Foxxpaw Ruath 01:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. It's me, Pikmanipulator / Nicholas Snowcoat / Ringo Firebelly / that guy who did all that script editing stuff. I see the game has gone down now. Sad, but at least I got all of the work I had done sent in before the forums went down. How have you been doing? I'm sure I've got plenty of stuff to add to this wiki as far as quests go, but I'm sort of wondering if there's any point in doing so. After all, I'm sure the next time the game is opened will be with considerable polish and changes, unless whatever company that owns it by then just doesn't know what it's doing. Anyway, I thought I'd at least drop by and say hi. -Pikmanipulator 05:12, December 2, 2011 (UTC)